Maniacs Need Love Too
by Eli-kun
Summary: yaoi fic. I had way too much fun writing this.
1. Default Chapter

Maniacs Need Love Too  
  
Disclaimer: This fic is yaoi, meaning it involves a male kissing and perhaps doing more with another male. I don't own the guys involved. I am simply using them for my sadistic pleasures. Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
"How long has Kim been trying to teach us crap?" Choi Bounge asked. He looked towards the other ex-convict, Chang Koehan.  
  
"Too long, too many years." The obese bearded man answered.  
  
"Is there anything we can do to get him off our backs?"  
  
"I don't know. Crap, he's coming back." They stopped talking and practiced forms. Kim Kapwhan came into the room. He noticed his two unwilling students' progress. They have improved greatly in skill, yet they still didn't understand the ideals of justice and the Korean way. They still had much to learn.  
  
"Have you two been going over what I taught?" Kim asked.  
  
"Hell no, sir" Choi answered politely. Kim responded by clonking the vertically challenged man on the head. He was surprised that after all this time he was still being defied. Chang stifled a laugh, since otherwise he would be punished in the same manner. He realized that Kim was about to start one of his overused speeches, once Choi regained consciousness. Chang usually tuned these lectures out due to boredom. Perhaps, this was why Kim was still attempting to teach him.  
  
"Bla bla justice, yadda yadda Korean ideals, bla bla my children are more mature blah bla you still haven't learned anything, bla blah justice…" Kim rambled on. Chang glanced over at Choi, who was pretending to listen. The small man was also rubbing his sore, bald head. He glanced back at the larger man. There was eye contact.  
  
"Damn, how many times is he gonna repeat the word "justice"?" Choi asked silently through a subtle expression, which only Chang could catch.  
  
"I actually counted once, and it was 42 times." Chang answered through a somewhat different subtle expression. They have had entire conversations without any actual sound. They knew each other so well that this wasn't a particularly difficult task. They were glad that Kim didn't catch on.  
  
"His speeches are so long." Choi said.  
  
"Hey, listening to him speak beats doing stuff." Chang responded.  
  
"You're right. I didn't think of it that way."  
  
"Of course I'm right."  
  
In the midst of their exchange Kim asked, "Do you understand?"  
  
"No sir, I don't understand." Chang answered.  
  
"Can you explain more about this concept of justice, sir?" Choi asked. Kim sighed before going into another lecture.  
  
"You rock!" Choi said in the "Choi and Chang want to speak without anyone catching on" language.  
  
"I know" Chang answered in the same language. This manner of communication was what made training with Kim bearable. It was almost as if they were able to read each others' minds.  
  
"This is worse than prison" Choi commented.  
  
"At least the food is better here" Chang said, "Too bad Kim tries to restrict what I eat."  
  
"Maybe he doesn't want you to be a huge tub of lard, anymore."  
  
"Hey, my extra weight is all muscle."  
  
"Sure it is, Softbelly."  
  
"At least I'm not a scrawny little shrimp like you. All the training in the world isn't gonna make you grow."  
  
"Hmf, maybe I'll actually listen to Kim's mindless rant this time."  
  
"Hey, will Kim force us to go back to prison after this is over?"  
  
"Actually, I think he got an agreement for this training to replace our sentences. The judge agreed that this was more punishment."  
  
"Yeah, for one thing the security is better here."  
  
"And we can't intimidate people."  
  
"You couldn't intimidate anyone, shorty. You're just the only one I couldn't frighten."  
  
"People are afraid of me. I'm a little monster."  
  
"Sure you are"  
  
"I am!" Chang suppressed a grin. If Kim weren't around he would have patted the little guy on the head. They did tend to tease each other a lot.  
  
"Are you listening to me?" Kim asked angrily.  
  
"Yes, sir" Choi and Chang lied.  
  
"What was I talking about?"  
  
"Something about truth, justice and the Korean way" Choi said, "Ow." He received another clonk on the head from Kim. Chang added his comment and gained his own clonk on the head. Kim proceeded to train/teach/beat the living snot out of the two criminals. The lesson went on for a few more hours.  
  
Eventually they were done for the day. Kim made sure that they were both too tired to do any real harm. He left them to themselves.  
  
"We have to do something drastic to gain freedom." Chang said.  
  
"Like killing him?" Choi asked eagerly, "Yessss, his flesh will feel my sharp blades. His warm crimson blood will pool on the floor! Metal against skin is so wonderful!" He started to giggle hysterically at the idea.  
  
"I thought you tried that already." Chang interrupted.  
  
"Oh yeah, heh heh"  
  
"Maybe we should try something harmless that would still be drastic."  
  
"Like what? Make out?"  
  
"I can't believe you said that."  
  
"Hey, it would disturb him. Maybe Kim would get so mad that he'd give up on us and kick us out."  
  
"Or punish us."  
  
"Why? It's not like we'd be defying him."  
  
"Yeah, and it would be worth seeing the look on his face. Who wouldn't be shocked and horrified after seeing us kiss?"  
  
"Let's see if we can stand it." Choi climbed on Chang, since he couldn't reach him otherwise, and put his own lips on those of his gargantuan friend. This kiss gradually deepened. Soon, they were really getting into it. The kiss became more passionate than either of them expected.  
  
"That wasn't too bad" Choi commented when it was over.  
  
"Yeah" Chang said as some blood dripped from his mouth, "Next time try not to bite my tongue." 


	2. chapter 2

Maniacs Need Love Too, chapter 2  
  
Yes, I wrote a second part. I personally like this fic. There is yaoi, so if that offends you, don't read. Actually, I don't mind if you flame me, so go ahead. Standard disclaimers apply, since I don't own the characters.  
  
It was morning. Choi and Chang reluctantly woke up.  
  
"Crap, it's morning!" Choi said.  
  
"Breakfast" Chang said optimistically.  
  
"You know Kim makes us train before breakfast."  
  
"Fine, then I'll have my post-midnight-pre-breakfast snack."  
  
"I'm surprised Kim hasn't found out about your post-midnight-pre- breakfast snack." The heavy-set bald man got some unidentifiable food from some unidentified place and started munching away as a response.  
  
"You shouldn't eat so much" Choi said.  
  
"But I'm hungry", Chang whined, "And now you're starting to sound like Kim."  
  
"Eww, sorry about that. Anyways, when do you think we should carry out our plan?"  
  
"The sooner the better. How 'bout now?"  
  
"I don't want to make out with you right after you've eaten."  
  
"Damn, you're picky. Fine, we'll carry out the plan when we get our first break."  
  
"That could work."  
  
"Are you two plotting something against me, again?" Kim asked, interrupting their conversation.  
  
"No sir" they said in another attempt at deception. Kim noticed that Chang was eating when he wasn't supposed to.  
  
"You shouldn't eat so much" Kim said, disapprovingly.  
  
"You sound just like Choi." Chang complained. The miniature psychopath stifled a laugh.  
  
"Busted," Choi taunted in the "special" language. The huge psychopath grunted as a response, not bothering to use that language.  
  
Kim went straight to the training/torturing session. Chang was quite glad that he had his post-midnight-pre-breakfast snack before this workout. He could not have done all that Kim asked for on an empty stomach. He almost felt sorry for his small comrade, who didn't bother to eat before breakfast. Eventually the first part of the training/beating session ended and they were permitted to take a break.  
  
"Breakfast time" Chang said happily, "I'm hungry."  
  
"You're getting half what you usually get" Kim said.  
  
"Yes, sir" Chang said with obvious disappointment.  
  
"I'll give you some of mine." Choi said in the "secret" language.  
  
"Bounge, I'll be watching you to make sure you don't sneak Koehan anything." Kim said.  
  
"Damn it! He's catching on!" Chang grumbled in the "secret special" language.  
  
"At least he didn't catch on to our plan" Choi responded, making sure Kim didn't notice.  
  
"Let's do it now."  
  
"In a few minutes. Let him leave, then come back and wonder why we didn't follow. It has to look like we don't want him to catch us."  
  
"I hope this doesn't prevent me from eating breakfast."  
  
"Is food all you can think about?"  
  
"That and freedom." They were finally able to carry out their plan. They kissed. The anticipation of seeing Kim's reaction was obviously not the only thing motivation this kiss. For one thing, the smaller man remembered not to bite the larger man. Kim caught them at exactly the right/wrong time. They saw the surprised and disgusted expression that distorted his handsome face. They stopped kissing when he seemed as if he was about to explode.  
  
"What?" Chang asked innocently, "It's not like we were having sex." Kim shuddered at Chang's comment.  
  
"Choi can't handle a super macho man like me", Chang added, "I'd squish the midget."  
  
"Who said you would get to be on top?" Choi asked.  
  
"Like I would ever submit to a scrawny little twerp like you." Chang's rotund belly started to shake with laughter.  
  
"As is I would ever want to stick it to your fat ass." Choi retorted. Chang stuck up his middle finger. Choi stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Fuck you!" Chang said.  
  
"Do you really want to?"  
  
"I don't mean it that way, moron." Kim interrupted their argument before it became another make-out session. He started to go into one of his usual justice ramblings.  
  
"Bla bla injustice, yadda yadda perversion, bla bla it sickens me, bla bla justice." Kim ranted. Choi spoke up.  
  
"Sir, I really don't understand what we did wrong. It's not like we were neglecting our training." He said.  
  
"Don't interrupt me! You have ignored everything I've tried to ."  
  
"I must interrupt this time, sir. Otherwise you would start to sound like a hypocrite. I don't see why kissing a loved one would be considered unjust. I've seen you kiss your wife; actually I've seen you do a lot more with her. Oh wait, you didn't know I was watching at the time."  
  
"You were spying on us?"  
  
"Hey, I wanted to learn as much as possible from the Master. Anyway, my point I love Chang, so I kissed him. Do you believe a twisted creature such as myself is incapable of love? You said that no one is born evil and everyone could lead normal lives. It's an injustice to take back what you said, and deny me such a basic right. Also, ignoring my feelings for the big guy would go against this concept of truth." Choi continued his argument, using Kim's teachings for justification. Kim was speechless. Choi showed signs of actually listening to him. As a result, he fainted. Some nasal discharge from Chang went in the direction of the unconscious man. The overweight man started to chuckle. He tapped the undersized man on the back.  
  
"Hoowah, that was great! It sounded like it came from a poorly written yaoi fic," Chang said "I'm surprised you were able to keep a straight face." The hurt expression on Choi's face proved that it wasn't mirth that caused his small shoulders to shake.  
  
"I wasn't joking!" the little person snarled. He attacked with his claws. Metal clashed against metal as Chang's ball was used to block. Choi launched himself at Chang again, except this time he kissed him fiercely. There was no attempt to block. They were both breathing hard, when the kiss ended. Chang was slightly dizzy in a pleasing sort of way.  
  
"I love you, Chang Koehan. Damn, this sounds stupid. I can't believe I actually said that, but it's true. Now I need to know if you feel the same way." Choi said, "That sounded so pathetic." His confession became a source of shame but it was something he had to do.  
  
"I.I." Chang responded, "I'm hungry." 


End file.
